Silent Scream
by breakingbenfanatic
Summary: Kingdom!Au... Jack is a marionette to the Winter Kingdom. Taken from his old life... Things could not have gotten worse, until he is forced into marriage with the Summer Kingdom's heir as a peace treaty. Jack doesn't know the Summer Prince by face... All he knows is that Hiccup Haddock is the cruelest being made by Hell itself. Rating may go up. HIGH RATED T. HIJACK. Summer!Hiccup


Expectations

 _ **Prince!Jack fic!**_

 _ **So yeah, I was listening to Damien Dawn's Silent Scream, on YouTube and OH MY GOOD GOD it is so flipping awesome! It is like... Wow! And he looks pretty hot. Though it only show him in Your Heart. Still, his blue eyes reminded me of Jack and the lyrics as well. So I am doing this!**_

 _ **WARNINGS: Forced into royalty... Hard life... Troubled Jack... Judged Jack... Sad Jack... Innocent Jack... Yeah, lots if Jack whumpage... Summer Prince/Older!Hiccup... Hiccup is a bit cold and bit of a douche... Hiccup is a lust drive bastard... Isn't that too sexy?... Forced marriage... Bonding... Human!Toothless... Slow build... Running away... Guardians... Tears... Yaoi (BOYxBOY) don't like DO NOT READ... HiJack.. A bit of creepy Blackice... Cursing... Death... Blood... Graphic depiction of violence... THIS IS RATED T BUT MIGHT MOVE TO M RATED!**_

 _ **HIGH RATED T!**_

 _ **Disclaimer####**_

* * *

I didn't want this. I really didn't.

I was just a little boy, a young sprite barely at age of 50 years old when I was... chosen by the Winter Kingdom. I had a little sister- Emma- and mother- Martha, but no father- he died a long time ago saving my mother who was impregnated with Emma from a pack of summer lions. Mother has told me the lions were so huge, they towered a foot above my father's tall, brave posture. Their manes were deadly flames of orange, blue, red, and even violet.

She told me many times that at night, she could feel my father beside her, made of the North's winds. I too can feel him at most points- in fact, only I can actually speak with him. I see him too. He is so tall and so strong, which comes in handy when he carries me through the skies. He is very much like I remember him and he always stays that way.

I never told anyone that I can talk with my "deceased" father, especially my mother; I am afraid it would break her heart if she found out that father has talked and showed himself to me instead of her. I do not want my mother to become corrupted with envy and jealousy, her heart is too bright for that... Well...

At least I hope she still is... She seemed very distraught when the guards came to take me away from the only family I have remaining in my immortal life. The memory seems like a nightmare of some sort. Such a tragic nightmare I still have yet to awake from. Sometimes I just sit at my tall glass window and look down at the kingdom, and question my existence. I no longer can walk nor fly more than a few yards from the premises, thus, I cannot go into the town.

I have been told that it is a dangerous chance for the Winter Prince to leave the safety of his kingdom; there are thieves and crooks willing to kidnap me for ransom, or witches and wizards who would want to place a dark spell on a soul such as mine. _Besides_ , they - as in my new "mother" and "father" the the Winter King and his Wintress- say, why would such a bright figure as myself be out with the formalities?

I sadly do not appreciate how they describe the people down in town. They should not say such. I myself was a formality, but became Prince without a try. At times I still think I belong more down there with the "formalities."

But still, they say I should be catered to, kept in the most luxurious, clean, safest place which is in the Winter Palace. They _dare_ treat me as if I am their child to control.

My (real) mother and sister are down in the town, awaiting for me to return. I still have yet to teach my sister how to ice skate. The last I remember of her is when she clung onto my waist, sobbing desperately as she begged the Winter Guards to let me go with no prevail. I too, cried helplessly...

As said before, I did not choose this. I shouldn't have been chosen for this... I was chosen all by chance. But rules and regulations, they hinder me in the palace, and as long as I am alive... I shall stay here, underneath the crown of silver and ice, pressuring onto my head.

I am Jackson Overland Frost... Now known as Jack Frost. Winter Prince (and Prisoner in my words) to the royalties of the Winter Kingdom.

* * *

In a room of professionally carved ice of furniture and engraving designs of frost, a boy sat slouched in a plush bed, too big and too luxurious for his own comfort. Though the shadow of his hood that was cast over his face covered his complexion, it did not cover much of the beauty. His body was one of the things to eye. Small and slender, a blue cape wrapped itself snuggly around his shoulders that were plated with blue epaulets as. Frost covered every inch of clothing upon him. Black ribbons laced around his calves and ankles, bringing out how slim and wonderfully curved they were, while buttons threaded his arm sleeves.

As his head was bowed, small breath clouds escaped past smooth ghost lips. All you could possibly tell of his facial complexion was that he had milky white skin and perfect shaped jaw structure.

He sat there, with a long brown crooked staff resting across his lap and his hands twirling in magical motions as a lazy ball of snow played in his gentle palms.

Silence had rang about him until a small sound of wind made a howl inside the room and brushed against Jack's face, but he hardly paid much attention. To this, a more sadder howl, almost like a mourning moan replaced the air.

Jack sighed and dropped the ball of winter away before setting his hands on his lap.

"I apologize, Father," he murmured, "I am just... Not feeling to well."

Another howl...

"It is funny you have not heard, followed by the fact that you are always around me... But if you don't know, I'd rather not tell you; you wouldn't approve."

A demanding, yet gentle whistle blew, then a soft breeze brushed against Jack's cheek as if a hand was touching him. Jack leaned more into the touch. "Alright. I warned you..."

... He held the pause, wondering how he could explain for it was too hard and too terrifying to explain very much clearly. But once he had got his thoughts situated, he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I am sure you are very much aware father, that peace has not reigned over the lands in which all elements rule over, for nearly a thousand years... Majority of the havoc has involved us Winters and those of the Summers. We seem to never stop fighting... So we have made a deal, one that will stain history..."

...

"By the dawn of day tomorrow, I shall be bonded and married to the heir of the Summer Kingdom..."

...

The wind stopped blowing and it left... Silence... Dead silence.

...

Jack lifted his head up, and big baby blue eyes of sapphire were shown, showing confusion. They squinted as if he were trying to see where the wind had gone... In fact, he was. Then, suddenly, a howl slowly built itself to fill in the silent atmosphere, and it grew louder, and louder, and _louder,_ until it blew out all the windows and smothered the candles. Small glass antiques were flown off of the drawers and shelves and crashed to the floor. Jack's hood was blown back, revealing a enchantingly beautiful face; perfect lean jaw structure, big sapphire eyes, milky white skin, high cheek bones, and a neat ruffles of white hair that were held down by a crown of ice and silver with delicate engravings.

But in his beauty laced panic.

Quickly, Jack jumped from his bed and gazed around him. "Father! Father please, calm yourself!" he cried as softly as he could. If the guards came up...

The wind blew louder, sounding like a cry of rage. If you listened closely, you could actually hear a man's voice inside the high and low whistles. Jack bit his bottom lip and held both hands up. "Father! Calm down _now._ " he spoke with strong demand. His voice went deeper just a note and held that ice inside each syllable. Almost immediately, the wind died down until it became silent once more.

The Winter Prince sighed and collapsed onto his bed, holding his face in his hands. He felt completely helpless to the Winter Court's decision. To give him away as if he were a piece of meat to some stranger he has only heard of. And based upon what he has heard so far about this Summer Heir, he never wanted anything to do with him.

But fuck a duck, here he is now.

Jack looked up from his hands and his beautiful blues were now laced together with fear and worry. "I have heard so much about him, Father. I have heard that he butchers Winters and throws them in a furnace to keep his kingdom warm! I have heard that he breaks every part of their legs and then dumps them in a desert! I hear that he lets his guard force themselves upon any one of those captured if they look appealing!"

Heavy streams threatened to fall from his eyes. He muffles a sob between his lips that tremble ever so dearly.

"I'm afraid, Papa. He is going to be living and breathing in the same kingdom as I and sooner or later I have to _make love_ with that _monster_! I don't want to, but they said it is like sealing the treaty... I... I don't know what to do." Then with a choked sob, he threw his face in his hands and began to cry.

The wind blew gently this time and wrapped around the young lad, in which Jack snuggled into chill arms. He could feel his father's clothes and instantly clutched onto them. Though no one but Jack would ever see the man of Wind, you could hear him forming soft mourning howls and whistles in the air.

They stayed like that for a long period of time, until another person- a man with grey hair and grey eyes wearing a navy blue robe, stood inside the room with a somewhat kinder gaze. This was Julian. He is Jack's caretaker.

"Jack," he called, "it is time, child."

Jack felt his father pull away and then leaving out the window, then looked back at the man at the door. Julian did not look too old, would mortally be in his mid-40s, and he so happened to be one of the many few that Jack actually held close to him. He is one of the many few Jack could trust with his secrets, thoughts, and feelings...

So immediately once Jack sees this man, he allows his thoughts to run out of his mouth. "Julian!" he sobbed, embracing the man, "please don't let them do this! I can't marry this Summer demon!"

Julian hugged Jack back just as dearly, carding his fingers through the boy's hair delicately. "I can empathize with your confusion. I too wish that things could be much more simple..." He gently pulled Jack away by the shoulders and looked into those big pleading blues with full sympathy, "But sadly rules are rules and orders are orders, I cannot tell you anymore than this. If I had it all my way you would be independent."

To his words, Jack made a soft whimper and lowered his head to the floor, trying to not cry anymore. His tears would be helpless. He sniffled and covered his eyes with his hands. "It's just not fair," he whispered broken, "I never wanted this."

Julian sighed and pulled the boy into another hug in which Jack eagerly accepted, pushing against him as if his life depended on it. Julian could understand how Jack felt. He was only just a boy before he had been forced away from his own family to become part of the Winter Kingdom.

As luxurious as you think it sounds, you would personally never want to be chosen as a kingdom quality; it is nothing but a heartbreaking fairy tale to think it was Heaven on Earth.

The first hours of meeting Jack, all Julian saw was a frightened, unwilling, miserable, sad boy that saw firsthand how the game was played when it came to royal lines. The poor boy could never stop crying until he was forced to stop; the guards threw him in a solid dark room and left him in there for hours.

The first thing Julian had gotten to know about Jack was that the boy _hated_ the dark. That night, Julian cursed the Winter King and Queen for doing such to a child. Sadly, Julian knew his place and had to keep his hatred in his mind.

After a moment, Julian pulled Jack at arms length and looked into his eyes with a stern but gentle stare. "Jack. Child. You cannot keep them waiting, I would hate it if they throw you in a dark room again..."

He then straightened Jack's crown properly on his head and fixed his cape snuggly around his shoulders. Once done, the man stopped for a moment and cupped Jack's face in his palms, wiping the remaining tears with his thumbs. "You are very brave, Jack. You are strong as well, and that is all that matters. I am so proud of you."

"For what?"

"... For fighting hard."

Finally, Julian kissed the top of Jack's head and led Jack out of the room by his hand in the proper manner.

As they walked down the frost and ice covered hallways of violet and blue and crystal, Jack could feel his heart pound faster than the fast, long strides he took. He could just feel the floor beginning to swallow him up, in fact, he wished it were ever so true. He just did not want to go through this! Why him?

Why must he have to do this?

Why must a treaty like thus be preformed in such a way and with such act?

It shook him to his core by every thought of him having to spend nearly every minute of his immortal life with a damn fire demon. How they would have to breath the same air and talk the same language and... Share the same bed. It sent shivers of every degree down his spine and he hardly noticed how his hand began to tremble in his caretaker's hand.

How long, Jack thought would it be before this Summer Heir would do those deeds of a Summer Sprite. How long would it take for him to set everything a flame or force himself upon Jack with such vice sin and suffocate him? How long would it take before Jack would break under him?

Who thought of the consequences before even agreeing to this treaty?!

How severe did the Winter and Summer Kingdom expect that this would be? This would a first time thing- history was being made every step Jack took into this... _bullshit!_

Maybe he could make a run for it, run away until he would stay forever alone and pray that no one found him; pray that the Winter Guards pr Summer Guards wouldn't hunt him down; pray that the Winter Court would decide to pick another Winter boy or girl to take his place. .. Pray that he would just fall dead to the floor this very second.

Captured in his own thoughts, Jack barely registered that they had came to a dreaded stop in front of a small group of people. Three were familiar and the other four were beyond unknown.

The three people Jack knew were of coarse Winter King James and Wintress Amanda.

James is a tall, broad shoulders man dressed in white, blue tinted fur with silver hair and the most glassy blue eyes. A beard surrounded his mouth and went to his sideburns' and it was grey. In his right hand, he held a silver staff, unlike Jack's (which was a dull wooden texture with blue linings). His face was as cold as his given label.

Amanda is beautiful beyond recognition; her hair is long and white and her eyes held a extraordinary white. She wore silk blue and white robes that hugged her hips and curves just right and frost curled ever so amazingly around the edges. She held no staff, but around her neck was a big sapphire clear jewel which held her magic inside.

The third person next to the King and Queen is Alexander; he is an elder, Amanda's father. He- oh, there was nothing nice nor warm about him; wrinkled face adorned with a cold scowl, he had a large fan cape of some sort that hung tight around his neck and worse silver robes. His eyes were icy and pure white. No orb, just white. He looked as mean as it is, and even weirder, a symbol of blue linings rested permanently in the center of his forehead.

The three Winters watched calmly as Jack made his way towards them.

Jack looked at the four visitors. Unlike the Winters, the clothes they wore were either black, or red, or both. The first he saw was a man. He was bug and broad with a chestnut, red tinted beard and had flaming brown mixed with red eyes. He worse a black fur vest and a draping red cape. His demeanor was firm and flaring. Immediately, Jack was intimidated by him and unconsciously held Julian's hand tighter.

The woman beside the man had a different appearance. She too was very slender as Amanda, only she has long, black, curly hair and deep violet eyes. Her lips were plush and red to perfection. The red dress she wore looked as... Underdressed as a Queen could be; her dress showed most of her right smooth leg and on the top part, it was delicately cut, showing majority parts of her upper and lower back, the curves of her hips, and even the round bases of her...

Jack's eyes slightly widened. He never saw an inch of a women's chest before. A noticeable spread of tinted violet raced over Jack's cheeks and he immediately ducked his head from her sly gaze.

The third figure was another man, a young one. His hair, an inky black and his eyes, a glowing yellow. A black hood covered his body but it could not hide the dark demeanor he held, for his eyes were glaring directly at the Winter Prince.

Intimidated as well by that guy, Jack thought.

Finally, the last figure stood closely behind the dark haired boy, and all Jack could tell by him was that he was a bit taller than him and he was a boy, based on the stance of his shoulders. Other than that, there was not much to tell, for he had a black, red lining hood covering his identity.

Julian and Jack came to a stop at the near center. Jack gulped... Everyone's eyes were on him.

Except for the hooded figure's.

Every being in Jack screamed at him to run... Hide... Run... But his feet stayed glued beside Julian. Finally, James spoke up as he looked at Jack.

"Jack," he spoke with still and firm tone, "these are the top authorities of the.. Summer Kingdom."

Jack felt his stomach flip twice in his stomach and nearly lost his balance right then and there, but refused to show it. He felt Julian's hand hug his own hand reassuringly, calming him back just a millimeter. Politely, the Winter Prince bowed with a fake small smile. James cleared his throat and continued, pointing to the man in front of him.

"This is the Summer King; Stoic..." he pointed to the woman in the red dress, "his wife; Summeress Lydia..." he skipped the black hair boy and moved to the hooded figure. "And this is their son... Hiccup Haddock... You will be marrying and creating a bondage with him."

Jack forced himself not to burst into tears by the blunt statement and nodded in obedience, ducking his head away. He heard a silk moist laugh come from the Summeress.

"Oh, how adorable. Is he not so innocent when he is shy?" she crooned in a velvet voice Jack found very chilling. But that did not stop him from glaring at her. He could feel his annoyance arise at the center of his chest. She had no right teasing him in his own kingdom!

But disappointingly, instead of being offended or intimidated by his glare, she only grew amused, curling her lips into a tighter grin before looking at the hooded figure. "Hiccup, honey. Mind taking off your ridiculous hood and meet your new _wife to be,_ hm?" she asked.

Jack's full attention turned to this _Hiccup_ and he swallowed hard. The rumors he has heard about the Summer Heir made him cringe to know that he now stood in the presence of a nightmare; it was like his own nightmares were coming to life themselves. As he watched tanned hands come up and grip the sides of the hood, millions upon millions worries and predicaments shot into his mind. He did not know what to expect of this. He has only heard so much of this man or boy yet had no clue what he looks like.

Is it true that his eyes are nothing but dancing flames of red, blue, and yellow hue?

Is it true that he breathes actual fire and black smoke comes out of his nostrils?

Is it true that his hair are red flames and his skin are scales?

Is it true that his teeth are razor sharp?

...

...

Jack bit his bottom lip and held his breath as the hood was pulled down, and he was met with...

What?

What he saw was no.. Demon looking guy of sort, but instead, he saw a young man with ruffles of brown hair, sticking in various directions in jags. A few longer pieces of his hair were braided and knotted. His eyes were a bright emerald green, swirled in a deep red, creating a beautiful texture. His skin looked smooth and tan, except for the light chin hair he possessed.

Jack stared in shock at the Summer Heir until his breath slowly released itself; it seemed to echo around just them two. Hiccup, seeing the Winter Prince's shocked complexion, threw him a thin lip smirk. It was to his appeal that Jack regained back his scowl.

"Well, Mother," his cool yet hot velvet voice spoke (it sent a shiver directly down Jack's body), "he is rather enchanted looking. I expected differently."

This time, Jack did not even try to hide his displeasure look and rolled his eyes. But he said none more.

Alexander look broadly at Jack and shrugged his frail shoulders. "Expected or unexpected, he has probably had the same expectations for your appearance, Prince Haddock. I can hear his thoughts from here," he stated in an annoyed tone. Jack yet again felt the violet return to his cheeks and slightly moved more behind Julian.

"And quit cowering away, boy," Alexander snapped, "your behavior is unacceptable and it bothers me."

Jack immediately stood taller, holding his chin up, but inside he was crying in rage and agony. "Yes, my emperor. I apologize," he whispered solemnly.

"Thick headed one ain't he?" Stoic scoffed.

"Yes. No matter how hard we try, he still cowers from the responsibility of a Prince," Amanda muttered.

"Oh, my Hiccup would _love_ him."

James glared at Stoic with ice daggers. "Thus, you must remember that this is simply _just_ a treaty, Stoic. There will be no love at all of this marriage. This is business not pleasure," he seethed.

Stoic only grinned and crossed his arms. "Very well, but if your little..." Stoic shot a look at Jack, "lad here causes any trouble for my heir, the treaty is off and there will be war."

A pregnant silence filled the hallway.

Jack shuffled his feet, yet again wanting the ground beneath him to swallow him up and eat him alive. Why is it that things such as this had to be so complicated and hard? Creating a bondage and marrying with no love? Matter of fact, _opposites_ being married and bonded for eternity? It will never work, it will never be, it will surely fail before it even happens. Inside he screamed even louder. How could he cooperate with a Summer Prince?! He's ice and Hiccup is fire. Fire melts ice. The cold smothers flames.

MIM did not destine them together for reasons that both kingdoms were simply ignoring! They were creating Hell on Earth and were. Simply. Ignoring!

Jack looked up at Hiccup and he was shocked to see that the young man just stood there with a calm demeanor. No panic, no hesitation, no fear in his eyes. He was perfectly standing still and was listening to the head people talk!

Deep down, Jack begged for the Summer Heir to join him in rebellion. This guy could not be serious in going along with this crap?! Does he have any idea how deep bonding must go?

Jack secretly and as quietly as possible began to hyperventilate by the thoughts of possible outcomes that were possibly sure to come with this. Too much... Too much...

To damn much! He needs an escape, he needs to run far, far away from these damned lands. Any particular place is no matter to him, he just needs to go.

"Jack?... Jack!" Two fingers came snapping in front of his face, causing Jack to knock himself out of his fearing thoughts and look up at James. He glanced around at the other elementals, who all looked either unamused or dreadfully amuse. Specifically speaking Lydia and... Hiccup.

The bastard had a coy smirk written upon his lips as he looked at Jack with... Predatory eyes. It made Jack absolutely sick to his stomach and he clutched onto his staff he almost forgot about that was hooked to his robe.

 _I'll give the son of a bitch something to smirk about,_ he growled to himself. Honestly, nothing would appease the Winter Prince more than to freeze the Summer Heir to his damn roots. Yes, the thought brought cold pleasure to Jack.

"Jack listen. I, Amanda, and Alexander are going to leave with the Head Summers. We have much to discuss about yours and Hiccup's... Wedding ceremony. _You are_ going to discuss whatever you must to Prince Haddock. I suggest you get to know each other a little before you must bond, because no matter how you look upon it, marrying this young man for the sake of us Winters is not nor will it ever be optional for you."

The words came out as coldly as I could and it stabbed Jack directly into his chest. Every part of him wanted lash out and scream for his own freedom. He just wanted to relinquish Hell upon this damn kingdom and these damn people. He wanted someone to speak up for him as well, help and defend him. Grasping onto Julian's hand- bless him and his heart- did not bring much sense of safety. Now looking into the Winter King's cold eyes and seeing there is no use in fighting, just like the controlled puppet his is, Jack replied firmly but shakily:

"Yes."

...

If only he could have been assassinated then and there.

"Good... Come Stoic and Lydia." Jack saw Lydia gaze to the young black haired man beside Hiccup, "Toothless, dear. If you want, you can stay here with Hiccup."

Jack expected _Toothless_ to reply, but Toothless only nodded firmly. Lydia petted his hair with something Jack could not translate..

Amanda looked towards Julian, "Same goes for you, Julian."

Jack silently and unconsciously gripped Julian's hand even tighter, begging that he would stay with him. Julian must have gotten the message because he immediately and politely replied, "No thank you, Wintress. I will accompany my charge..." Jack could just feel the aroma surrounding him and only him, grow colder just by Julian staring coldly at Hiccup and Toothless with warning eyes, "Just in case," Jack's caretaker finished with a few ice in his syllables.

Julian's hand squeezed even tighter around Jack's.

There was a expressionless hum from Alexander, "Very well. Just make sure that boy does not run off, dear gods, he looks like he's about to belt out of the kingdom any damn minute."

Jack resisted to roll his eyes. How did he know?

Amanda glared at the Winter Prince.

"He better not," she growled ever so darkly. Her voice alone made Jack want to staple his feet into the ground.

Then like that, both head Winters and Summers left the hallway and disappeared from sight, leaving just Jack, Hiccup, and the two Caretakers (Jack assumed that Toothless was in charge of Hiccup) alone in the hallway.

Almost immediately, the air dropped due to Jack's and Julian's displeasure and arisen to a hotter tone due to Hiccup's and Toothless'.

Silence settled between the for as they just stared at each other with daggers... Well... Hiccup just stared with an unreadable expression. He just stood there, staring at Jack as if he were inspecting the Winter Prince and it only made Jack want to punch him directly in the face.

Jack nearly busted into a fit of laughter; did the elders really leave two amateur sprites of both opposite elements that did not go well together when met, in the same damn hallway in a kingdom made of ice?!

To _talk?!_ Hehe, it would _never_ end so well.

Well... Jack did like this kind of talk. Silence. It went well and Jack hoped it would stay this well his whole entire immortal life of sitting in the same room with this fire bastard.

Finally, just when Jack thought this 'talk' of theirs would go perfect in silence, a smirk curled yet again on Hiccup's lips and the young man crooned ever so amusingly, "Well... Listen to you talk. You sound _very fascinating_." Sarcasm like no other laced itself in his voice.

Jack bit back a comeback. The Summer Heir just wanted him to open his cake hole; he wanted him to speak and fight back. Well to Hell with listening to his desires. So Jack ignored him and looked away to the painting on the wall. An elegant picture of a winter forest beautiful on paper, but probably Heavenly in personal view. If only he could be there right now and not here listening to this bullshit.

A low chuckle, smooth and gravely interrupted his imagination.

"Wow, if your thoughts spoke this much I wonder how long your mouth can jabber. You're practically shying away from reality _sweetheart."_

Jack perked up by the given nickname. Anger boiled inside him. Here was this _insolent, FORBIDDEN, heart wasting, FOOL_ teasing him in his own kingdom! Yet, he has the doubtless thought that he could get away with it!?

Icicles threatened to hook onto Jack's hair tips due to the fact his skin was now becoming colder than ice as he swished his hardest glare towards the Summer Prince. "And I see that you are practically coming closer to your own doom, _Insolent Summer Spirit."_

" _Jack_ ," Julian warned.

Hiccup reeled back, holding a overly dramatic hand to his chest, "Oh dear heavens, we got a feisty Winter babe!" he cried out with a cackle. Jack scrunched his face at the weird reference. Hiccup tilted his head with a toothy grin, revealing his white teeth. At the near left, Jack noticed there was one sharp canine. "What did I ever do to deserve you, honey?" Hiccup crooned.

Jack's frowned deepened, "You'll ask that when your dick is frozen," he growled.

Julian looked at his ' _innocent_ ' charge with shock. He did not know how in Hell Jack knew to talk in such ways.

"Kinky," Hiccup added. His eyes then darkened into something more hungry. "Though... You would have to see it to freeze it."

Julian held a hand to his mouth, eyes reeking with horror, " _dear gods_!" he whispered. Jack's lip curled in disgust. "You're _sick_ ," he whispered. Hiccup shrugged. "Yeah. But I am compassionate, whether you see it or not. Not all Summers are what you think. Think of this as my way of... being _respectful_ towards your requirements." He eyes raked over Jack's body and Jack immediately covered himself more securely in his cloak. Teeth clenched tighter than ever the Winter Prince hissed, "If you even _dare-"_

Hiccup chuckled, cutting him off, seeing how flustered the other became. "Oh please, you should not be worried. I shall not do such to you, I have morals you know? I'm obnoxious not a cold hearted bastard... But that day must come, I hope you realize. If your elder is as cold as one would depict him, maybe it will come sooner. But please, I have more dignity than that. Though, holding back would be a bit more difficult with you. I expected you'd be more unlucky with your complexion."

Jack scowled. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Hiccup paused, staring at him. "Whatever you want it to mean. I am only teasing."

"You cannot possibly expect me to go through with this. I cannot marry someone like... you." Jack hoped it sounded colder coming from his lips.

"You have no choice, believe me, I have tried so myself to talk my way out of this mess... You have a pretty voice when you talk, anyone ever tell you that?"

A deep violet spread across Jack's cheeks, "What the Hell, man. Do you have some lust appeal switch flipping on and off inside of you?"

Hiccup pursed his lips, "I have a dozen of pleasure slaves back at my kingdom. Sometimes I feel as if lust-thirst is apart of me. When I see something pretty I just gotta go for it."

Jack has had it. With blazing courage, the Winter Prince tore his hand from Julian and stalked over towards Hiccup. He could see Toothless moving to defend Hiccup, but the young man stopped him shortly. Jack wouldn't care whatsoever, dying right now sounded very much appealing. But now here he was, standing directly in from of the damn Summer Prince. The nightmare of his dreams...

If looks could kill, Hiccup would probably be on the floor bleeding to death. The color in Jack's eyes seem to enrich themselves in a more brighter neon and frost visibly spread across his face. The room had dropped another ten degrees, for now Jack could see puffs of Hiccup's and Toothless' breathing coming out in moist clouds.

"Listen here, and listen very _damn wel_ l, Haddock," Jack hissed, "there is nothing I don't know about you and there is probably _not anything_ I do wish to know about you. The point is, I _hate_ you. I will _never_ love you and just because we are getting married and bonded, I will _never_ allow you to touch me in any intimate way. I would rather DIE than share a bed with you for a single night. Just to let you know that this is MY kingdom you are standing in. The deal was that you get me, you stay in my kingdom-"

Hiccup was not even flinching under the devil's tone. "Aww. So we're not equal under your moon _..._ or whoever the hell you worship?" he asked with a fake puppy pout.

Jack clenched his teeth. "You. Are. _Summer_... I. Am. _Winter_ , dammit... We will _never_ be equals. We are nothing but treaties, documents, a break in history. Whatever. But we are not lovers, friends, companions, or anything such. We are expressions used to compact a peace to stop our children and our people from dying. So just because we will have to... participate in specific courses, that doesn't mean you will get a step closer to my body so soon. So keep it in your pants asshole."

A large silence rang around the four. Julian was the one who stood more in shock. Here was his depressed, shy, innocent Jack talking like a sailor to the goddamn Summer Prince, literally spitting upon his face and name. A shameless act it seemed. Jack did know this kingdom was made of ice right? And even though that smug amused grin was all Hiccup had plastered on his face, Julian could see that he felt the blow. The Winter man awaited for the right moment, holding his hand under his robe where his dagger rested in its sheath. He was ready to defend the Winter Prince at all costs. He just wanted Prince Haddock to give him a reason to smite him.

Finally, after a long cold silent moment, Hiccup's eyes widened in realization and he tilted his head with a amused smirk. "You're a virgin to love... Aren't you, Prince Jack Frost?"

Tears threatened to spill from Jack's eyes. Hiccup had nailed it right on spot. "Yes... But this is business NEVER pleasure," he seethed before turning away with a swish of his cape flowing behind him. Julian gave one last glare at Hiccup and Toothless before hurrying after the clearly hurt boy.

"Jack, wait! Child, please come back."

Toothless looked at his charge with a questioning glare and Hiccup sighed. "They didn't tell me he would be this beautiful," he murmured almost sadly. Toothless made a deep soft grunt that sounded like a confused and horrified whimper. Hiccup looked at his Caretaker with a smile and chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh don't worry, bud. Remember ' _business not pleasure_.' Jack is a virgin to love and I have no problem keeping it that way. I don't really care about how he feels anyway. Though... He is rather hard to not _like._ I mean, come on, he is so shy, thick headed, stubborn, and he is actually still alive after talking to me in such manner. Very very brave indeed for such a frail soul. I personally _like_ him. It will be very much fun picking at every little nerve of his..."

Something danced in his eyes,a flame that grew within the blowing cool wind inside the winter palace. "I wish to see how far this little Winter Prince can go before he breaks."

* * *

 _ **0_0... What have I written... Well shit, won't this get interesting? PLEASE tell me what you think of this story, because I am very nervous about what I write. I hope it is a damn good story you know? Unique.**_


End file.
